Cuando te vi en el café…
by DoraaTonks
Summary: Remus y Tonks se conocen en la cafetería que trabaja esta, pero no empiezan muy bien gracias a la torpeza de ella y una horrible pelea con unos clientes. ¿La lucha codo a codo despertará sentimientos entre ellos? ¿Y la perversión que hay en el ambiente?
1. Malos altercados

**Cuando te vi en el café…**

**Cap.1 Malos altercados**

En un bar a las afueras en Hogsmeade a altas hora de la noche, una camarera de pelo violáceo, de unos veintidós años, iba de mesa en mesa con el mayor cuidado posible de no tirar nada, aún no se creía como había conseguido aquel trabajo con lo torpe que era. Al mismo tiempo un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos almendrados con mirada y aspecto cansado llegaba a ese mismo bar y se sentaba en una de las mesas. La chica después de servir una limonada a una pareja de una de las mesas, fue hacia él.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué desea tomar? –Preguntó jovialmente mientras pasaba una hoja de su cuaderno de notas y sacaba un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su uniforme, el cual constaba de una blusa blanca y una mini falda de volantes roja.

-Un café por favor… -Dijo el castaño tocándose la adolorida cabeza, hacia solo dos noches que había sido luna llena, y todavía no se había recuperado.

-Solo, cortado… -Dio a elegir la muchacha.

-Solo.

-Un café solo… -Dijo anotándolo. –Muy bien, ¡marchando! –Le dirigió una sonrisa y se fue hacia la barra.

A los pocos minutos entró un grupo de chicos (unos cinco) que se sentaron en una mesa vacía no muy lejos de la del castaño.

La chica volvió con el café andando cuidadosamente, pero uno de los chicos del grupo que parecía ser el líder la dio una palmada en el trasero, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se tropezara tirándole encima el café al ojiambar.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! –Dijo la chica llevándose las manos a la boca y rápidamente intentó secarle la mancha con sus manos. Por otra parte el castaño se había levantado de un brinco y también se limpiaba él mismo.

-No importa, tranquila, ya puedo yo solo, gracias… -Dijo apartándola e intentando no parecer enojado, pero es que era muy difícil ya que se había quemado y se estaba aguantando.

-De verdad lo siento mucho yo… -Se volvió al grupo de chicos que se estaban riendo y se dirigió a uno en particular.

-¡Eres un imbécil Dawson! –Gritó enojada haciendo que se color de pelo cambiara a uno rojo fuego.

-Venga Tonks solo era una broma… -Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Tonks se volvió al hombre.

-Discúlpame de nuevo, perdí el equilibrio por culpa de ese idiota y…

-No tienes porque disculparte, ya ha pasado. –La interrumpió mientras terminaban de secarse.

-Voy a la cocina a ver si ahí algún producto para las manchas de café. –Salió rápidamente pero el tal Dawson la cogió de la cintura parándola y se la acercó.

-¿Cuando termines del curro estarás libre? Porque te puedo llevar a una garita de por aquí.

-¡Tendría que estar muy borracha para ir contigo a algún lado! –Le gritó mientras forcejeaba para soltarse de su opresor.

-Uuuuu… ¿Habéis oído chicos? –Los demás rieron con él mientras seguía agarrándola de la cintura fuertemente.

El castaño observaba la escena desde su mesa. No le gustaba ni un pelo como se estaba poniendo la situación.

-¡Suéltame Jack! –Seguía gritando. Él la soltó pero no conforme introdujo una de sus manos por debajo de la mini falda de la chica.

El castaño ya no aguanto más y se levantó de la mesa.

-¡Oye déjala en paz!

-¿O… Sino qué? ¿Vas a golpearme? –Le sonrió maliciosamente y rió, se volvió a sus amigos los cuales reían como bobos, y volvió a mirarle nuevamente sin quitar la sonrisa.

-Tal vez sí… Te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo chaval… -Dijo desafiante.

-¿Es eso una amenaza? –Le preguntó mirándolo con odio,

-No, es una advertencia…

Tonks se había quedado donde Jack la había soltado, y ahora miraba quieta y en silencio del castaño al rubio.

Dawson no tuvo más paciencia y se desesperó

-¡Bueno ya está bien! –Gritó. –Vamos a enseñarle a este estúpido con quien no debe meterse. –Juntó sus manos y las hizo crujir mientras recuperaba la sonrisa y sus amiguitos se levantaban siguiendo los pasos de su líder…

El ojiambar no se dejó intimidar y dio un paso a delante.

-¡A por él! –Todos fueron hacia él como indicó Jack y empezaron una batalla campal, se oían gritos y parejas que miraban la escena horrorizadas. El castaño se defendía bien ante ellos a pesar de ser uno contra cinco y que todavía no se había recompuesto por su transformación. Tonks nerviosa por la situación y por lo mal que se estaba poniendo la cosa (más para su salvador), se unió a la pelea, al igual que toda la gente del bar que empezaron a pegarse unos contra otros. Tonks cogió una botella de cerveza, y la rompió en la cabeza de uno de los "amiguitos" de Jack, otro de los chicos al ver esto la cogió como si fuera un saco.

-¡Suéltame! ¡pedazo de animal! –Gritaba entre el bullicio mientras le golpeaba en la espalda como podía.

El castaño de mirada ambarina estaba ahora pegándose fuertemente con Jack, este le empotró contra la barra. Cuando el castaño se recuperó del golpe (que intentó que fuera lo más rápido posible), le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago dejándolo K.O. Pero el rubio todavía hacia esfuerzos por levantarse, los cuales fueron en vano. Así que el ojiambar aprovechó y fue a por el "orangután" que tenía a Tonks, consiguió que la bajara y empezó a pelear con él. Tonks una vez soltada fue corriendo a dentro de la barra y buscó en las cocinas su bolso, del cual sacó su varita, se dirigió rapidamente a fuera y se subió en una de las mesas y pronunciando el hechizo "sonorus" a continuación dijo:

-¡YA BASTA! –Todos pararon de pelear. Tonks apuntó a Jack. -¡VETE AHORA MISMO DE MI BAR! –No era suyo pero al ser una empleada de él se la considera como tal. -¡Y LLEVATE A TUS ESTÚPIDOS AMIGOS TAMBIÉN, Y NO VUELVAS A VENIR POR AQUÍ! –Sus amigos fueron hacia él y le ayudaron a levantarse, después salieron de allí no sin antes salir amenazando…

-¡Esto no queda aquí Tonks! –Gritó Jack sonriendo con el labio lleno de sangre por estar partido, mientras que salía apoyado por dos de su grupo. -¡Recuerda que me debes una cita! –Su sonrisa se pronunció hasta tal punto de estremecer a Tonks y que la recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, las demás personas presentes no siguieron con la pelea. Tonks agotada y al ver que salían ya, bajo de la mesa mientras resoplaba, y se dirigió a su "salvador".


	2. Sonrisas inevitables

**Cuando te vi en el café…**

**Cap.2 Sonrisas inevitables**

-¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Dijo Tonks mientras buscaba con la mirada alguna señal d rasguño, herida, o golpe en las partes visibles del castaño.

-Estoy bien… ¿Y tu?

-Yo también, gracias a ti. –Dijo sonriendo. –Has sido muy valiente enfrentándote solo a esos orangutanes…

-Si… Bueno, cualquiera lo hubiera echo.

-No, cualquiera no, eso te lo aseguro, y menos si minutos antes le he echado encima un café hirviendo. –Rió contagiando al ojiambar que la dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-Bueno, no me he presentado cordialmente, soy Nymphadora Tonks, pero solo dime Tonks por favor, odio mi nombre… -Se presentó tendiéndola la mano.

-Encantado, yo soy Remus, Remus Lupin. –Dijo mientras se la estrechaba. Remus pensó que Nymphadora era un nombre muy bonito, pero prefirió no comentar nada.

Tonks después de eso, achicó los ojos y se acercó un poco más a él. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó sin poder contenerse.

-Te está sangrando el labio. –Dijo acercando la mano para limpiarle la sangre que le estaba empezando a caer. Él la cogió de esa muñeca alejándosela y después soltándosela.

-No importa… -Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo limpió el mismo. –Pronto cicatrizará, lo hacen todas… -Tonks no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería con eso.

-Ya es muy tarde, será mejor que me vaya… -Dijo sacando su cartera para pagar.

-Ni se te ocurra pagarme… -Dijo ella, sujetando la cartera para impedirle que siguiera sacando el dinero. –Primero… El café no te lo has llegado a tomar… Segundo… Te he quemado y también te he estropeado esa chaqueta… Y tercero, me has ayudado Y defendido con esos idiotas… ¿Y después de todo eso pretendes pagarme?

-Sí. –Dijo seguro.

-Pues perdóname, pero eres un poco tonto. –Dijo sonriéndole.

-Cuarto… Me has insultado. –Dijo sonriéndola con suficiencia.

-Razón demás para no permitir que pagues. -Rió con ganas. –Bueno… -Dijo cuando pararon de reír. -¿Entonces te vas ya?

-Sí.

-Pues si no te importa, ¿puedes esperarme un momento? Así nos vamos los dos juntos.

-Remus iba a protestar, pero ella no le dio tiempo. –No tardo ni cinco minutos.

–Desapareció hacia la barra, entró e una sala del interior, y se cambió dejando el uniforme a parte, y vistiéndose con una mini vaquera, un top violeta y una chaqueta vaquera también. Salió y vio sentado en la mesa a Remus, que miraba su reloj. Se dirigió a él.

-Ya estoy… ¿No te quejaras no? Justo han pasado cinco minutos.

-Si, muy puntual… -Ella sonrió con suficiencia y ambos se encaminaron a las frías calles.

-Y… ¿Vives cerca de aquí? –Dijo Tonks después de que anduvieron un rato en silencio, mientras que e abrazaba así misma por el frío.

-No muy lejos… -Remus vio el gesto de la muchacha y se paró para quitarse la chaqueta.

-Toma, debes de estar congelada. –Dijo mientras se la colocaba por encima.

-Gracias. –Dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente y agradecida por este gesto de su parte.

-Ya se que no es como en las películas, esta tiene una mancha de café. –Dijo sarcástico.

-Ella rió sinceramente y luego terminando con un ja sarcástico también. –Que gracioso… -Arrugó la nariz. Remus percibió este gesto y sonrió para sí.

Siguieron andando en silencio, Tonks estaba hundida en el aroma que producía la chaqueta de Remus, la embriagaba mucho.

-En la calle siguiente vivo yo. –Manifestó Tonks.

Remus miró las calles.

-¿Por aquí vives?

-Sí… Lo se, parece un poco marginal… Pero es el único sitio que encontré y no me quedó de otra. Hace poco me independice ¿sabes?... Y bueno, no están tan mal los pisos por dentro… Es tranquilo…

-Ya… -Dijo él no muy convencido.

Llegaron al portal.

-¿Quieres subir? –Preguntó ella.

-¿Perdón? –Dijo él perplejo.

-Que si quieres subir para tomar un café o algo. Después de todo te has quedado sin tomarlo…

-No, no gracias… -Contestó rápidamente.

-Bueno… como quieras. –Dijo sonriéndole de nuevo. –Pero entonces mañana te pasas por el bar, y te invito a uno, ¿prometido? –Dijo poniendo un pucherito.

Remus la sonrió. –Prometido…

Ella sonrió ahora ampliamente. –Genial, pues mañana nos vemos, te voy hacer el mejor café del mundo.

-Eso espero. –Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Remus… -Dijo ella viéndolo dispuesto a irse.

-¿Qué? –Dijo girándose. Ella le besó suavemente en una de sus mejillas.

-Gracias por todo. –Le sonrió y cerró. Remus se quedó paralizado ante la puerta, y segundos después se toco la mejilla donde le había depositado el beso.

Después caminó para dirigirse a su hogar, mientras pensaba en lo estúpido que había actuado con ella. Al principio enfadado aunque momentáneamente… Bueno, era normal le había quemado. Luego lo de saltar en su defensa, eso estuvo bien, lo hubiera echo con cualquiera, no le gustaba que abusaran de otros. Y después las sonrisas que intercambiaron ambos… Eso ya no le gusto, era lo que le pareció estúpido… "¿Porque me comporté a si?... No debí dejar que me acompañara… A parte, va a pensar que soy un solitario que aprovecha cualquier oportunidad que se le brinda… ¿Y desde cuando me importa lo que piensen los demás?... Y ese beso… ¿Por qué me ha alterado tanto?... bueno, ¡ja! Es normal cuando no tienes contacto físico con una mujer desde hace tiempo… pero que digo… Si ya hasta hablo como un perturbado, es solo una niña, una niña muy hermosa… Pero una niña. Y yo pensando estupideces…" Mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido y en como se sentía llegó por fin a su destino. Metió la llave y entró en Grimmauld Place 12. Cuando cerró, se dirigió hacia su cuarto, pero antes de subir las escaleras, alguien encendió la luz, e él se paró en el primer escalón.

-Vaya, vaya Remus… -Dijo mirándolo desde el umbral de la puerta, pícaramente. -¿Qué horas son estas de venir? –Ensanchó su sonrisa. -¿Qué andabas haciendo por allí e pillín? Jeje…

-Mira Sirius… No tengo ganas de escuchar estupideces… Me voy a la cama, estoy agotado… -Dijo subiendo las escaleras.

-Sí ya… Imagino… -Amplió más su sonrisa, si es que se podía. Y escuchó cerrarse la puerta del cuarto de Remus, después subió también y se acostó en su cuarto.


	3. ¿Conversación civilizada?

**Cuando te vi en el café…**

**Cap.3 ¿Conversación civilizada?**

A la mañana siguiente Remus se levantó, se fue a duchar, se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Cuando ya estaba sentando, con periódico en mano, y una taza de café, bajó Sirius.

-Buenos… (bostezo) días… -Se sentó al lado de su amigo. –Que hambre tengo…

-Empezó a mirar por todos los lados. -¿Dónde está ese maldito elfo?

-Por si no lo recuerdas, le dijiste a Kreacher que se tomara unas vacaciones… -Dijo Remus sin apartar la vista del periódico.

-¿Qué yo dije que! –Dijo alarmado.

-Que se tomara unas vacaciones…

-Si, eso ya te lo he oído, pero ¿Por qué!

-Por que hace tres noches llegaste bebido y se lo dijiste… -Dijo aún sin despegar la vista del periódico.

-¡Maldito alcohol!... –Murmuró entre dientes. –Bueno, y cuéntame… ¿A dónde fuiste anoche?

-A tomar un café…

-Ya… ¿Y que tal?

-Bien…

-Ah… ¿Bien que? –No obtuvo respuesta, se estaba enfadando por la poca atención que le prestaba el castaño. -¿Quieres mantener una conversación civilizada como las personas normales!-Dijo mientras le arrebataba de las manos El Profeta, y lo tiraba contra la pared estampándolo en ella.

-Ya, pero es que yo no soy normal… -Dijo Remus también enfadado pero sin elevar el tono de voz. Sirius bufó y se sentó de nuevo en la silla.

-Bueno… ¿Me vas a contar o no? –Dijo al fin.

-¿El que? –preguntó Remus mirándolo.

-¡Pues como te fue ayer¿Qué si no? –Dijo Sirius como si fuera algo obvio.

-Oye yo no me ando metiendo en donde vas o que sitios frecuentas…

-¿A no? Pues yo sí… Mala suerte amigo, ahora apechuga con tu cometido y empieza a narrar, que tu tienes mucha labia.

Ahora fue Remus quien bufó.

-Fui a tomar un café…

-¿Sí? –Dijo animándolo a continuar.

-Pero al final no lo tomé…

-¿Sí?

-Ya. Era eso.

-¿Solo eso?

-Sí…

-Remus… -Dijo amenazadoramente.

Remus volvió a bufar.

-Fui a tomar un café…

-¿Sí?

-Pero al final no lo tomé…

-¿Sí?

-Por que la camarera me lo echo encima…

-¿Para tocarte? –Le preguntó pícaramente.

-…Por que se le cayó sin querer…

-Sí ya, eso dicen todas. –Dijo riéndose. –Bueno, continúa.

-El caso es que había un grupo de niñatos y…

-¿Y la camarera estaba buena? –Le interrumpió Sirius.

-¿Qué?

-Qué si estaba buena la camarera.

-Sirius por favor…

-¿Tan mal estaba? –Dijo intentando disimular una risa.

-Era una niña.

-¿Una niña? –Preguntó parando de reír, sin entender nada.

-Sí.

-¿Cuántos años tenía?

-Mmm… Unos 21 o 22.

-Pues a esa edad de niña tiene poco… -Dijo riendo otra vez.

-Sirius eres un caso… -Dijo dejando por imposible a su amigo.

-Lo se, jeje… Pero entonces dime… ¿Estaba buena?

-Que tú seas un pervertido no significa que los demás también tengamos que serlo…

-Bueno… ¿Y que más pasó? –Dijo comiendo una manzana verde que había cogido del frutero del centro de la mesa.

-Ya se me han quitado las ganas de seguir contándote… -Dijo, ya que no quería seguir haciéndolo, pues sabía que su amigo sacaría tontas conclusiones de la historia. Se levantó y llevó la taza al fregador. En unos instantes la taza se fregó sola. 

-¿Y a dónde vas ahora? A ver a tu camarerita. –Dijo sonriendo pícaramente, para provocarle un enfado. Pero no lo consiguió.

-Voy a leer en la biblioteca. –Salió de allí.

-En que momento construyeron una biblioteca en esta casa… -Dijo cuando se había ido ya Remus.

Remus entró en la biblioteca, buscó entre los libros y sacó novelas ejemplares.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás, uno que era de una sola plaza, y comenzó la lectura.

Sirius salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto para arreglarse.

Una hora después bajó a la biblioteca.

-Remus voy a salir, no me esperes despierto. –Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Remus arqueó la ceja.

-Mmm… Vale… Era broma, voy a ir a ver a mi prima Andrómeda.

-Dala recuerdos de mi parte, también a Ted, hace tiempo que no los veo.

-Hombre tiempo… Es decir poco, exactamente desde que íbamos a Hogwarts.

-Bueno, tú ya me entiendes. –Dijo de nuevo sumergido en la lectura.

-Sí, pero que te has equivocado. –Murmuró entre dientes con una fina sonrisa.

-¿Decías? –Dijo sin levantar la vista.

-Eh… Nada, nada… Que ya me voy… -Salió de allí y luego de la casa.


	4. Comida familiar

**Cuando te vi en el café…**

**Cap.4 Comida familiar**

Al mismo tiempo que se había despertado Sirius, una joven pelirrosa (aquella mañana) hacía lo mismo en su apartamento. Se metió a ducharse y salió con una toalla amarrada del mismo color que su pelo. Llamaron al teléfono y fue corriendo a cogerlo, no sin antes tropezarse con una mesa que había en el salón.

-¡Maldita mesa…! -Murmuró. –¿Diga?... ¡Mamá! Creí que ya te habías olvidado de tu pobre hija única. –Bromeó mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cable del teléfono. -¿Qué vaya a comer a casa?... ¡Claro! Me parece una excelente idea… ¿También va a ir el primo¡Eso es estupendo! Hace dos meses que no le veo… Sí, allí estaré… Sí, sí… Lo se… Yo también te quiero. –Colgó el teléfono y se fue a su cuarto a cambiar. Se puso unos vaqueros con campana, una blusa de escote de color rosa, y unas botas de punta del mismo color. Cuando estuvo lista salió a Hogsmeade para comprar algo que poder llevar para la comida.

Llegó a la tienda de Honeydukes y entró.

-Buenos días… -Dijo dirigiéndose al mostrador.

-Buenos días¿Qué desea? –Le pregunto el dueño, un hombre de unos cuarenta y ocho años.

-Quisiera una caja de ranas de chocolate, una de grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores… Mmm… Cinco varitas de regaliz, una caja de calderos de chocolate, Droobles, dos babosas de gelatina de las grandes, dos paquetes de píldoras ácidas y un helado levitador para tomar, por favor. –El dueño fue acercando todo lo que pidió para después meterlo en una bolsa.

-Son un total de cinco galeones y diecisiete sickles. –Tonks sacó su monedero y pagó.

El dueño le entregó la bolsa, y el helado.

-Gracias. –Dijo sonriéndole mientras cogía la bolsa y el helado. Estaba apunto de salir cuando se paró y volvió.

-Un momento, no me ha cobrado el helado.

-El helado corre de mi cuenta.

-Muchas gracias. –Salió feliz por las compras echas mientras lamía su helado.

Sirius llegaba desde Grimmauld Place a la casa de su prima. Tocó la puerta.

-¡Sirius! –Exclamó Andrómeda al verle. Le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola prima. –Dijo sonriendo mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

-Ven, pasemos. –Dijo cogiéndolo de la muñeca y llevándolo a dentro. Él cerró la puerta cuando entraron.

-Hola Sirius ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó Ted Tonks apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

-Bien Ted ¿Y tú?

-Lo llevamos jeje.

-Eso esta muy bien. –Dijo sonriéndole. 

-Primo entonces¿te quedas a comer? –Preguntó Andrómeda.

-Pues… Le dije a Remus que iba a visitaros.

-Bueno, pero seguro que Remus lo entiende, se dará cuenta que te quedaste a comer. Por cierto hace mucho que no le veo¿Qué tal está? 

-Oh muy bien, os mandó saludos.

-Dáselos también de nuestra parte, y dile que venga cuando quiera. –Intervino Ted en la conversación.

-Bueno¿comemos? Me muero de hambre. –Dijo Sirius frotando las manos.

-Esperemos un poco, Tonks dijo que vendría. –Le informó Andrómeda.

-¿Va a venir? No lo sabía, que bien cuantos más mejor, y más si es ella jeje.

-Si, sois tal para cual… -Dijo Andrómeda en tono aburrido. Su primo sonrió, como si lo que dijo hubiera sido un cumplido. Entonces sonó el timbre.

-Debe de ser ella. ¡Voy! –Se dirigió a l puerta y abrió. –¡Hija! –Dijo rodeándola el cuello con los brazos y dándola un fuerte achuchón.

-Yo… También me alegro de verte… Mamá... Pero no tienes… Porque ahogarme… 

-Dijo pausadamente por la falta de aire.

-Es que como ya casi ni nos visitas… -Dijo cuando se separaron, y la observó de abajo a arriba. –Estas más delgada… ¿De que te alimentas?

-Mamá, estoy igual que siempre.

-¿Sí? No se… Bueno, vamos pasemos a dentro, ya llegó Sirius.

-¡Sirius! –Gritó y fue corriendo hacia él. –Se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Te he echado mucho de menos estos dos meses pequeña. –Dijo aún sin soltarla. La dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo a ti primo. –Dijo cuando ya se separaron.

-Muy bonito… Ves a tu primo y vas directa a él, y a tu padre que le den…

-Ay papá, no seas así. –Dijo ella sonriendo dirigiéndose a él.

Le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

-¿Qué tal nenita?

-Muy bien… Pero no me llames así… Tengo 22 años papá…

-Sí, nuestra pequeña "Nymphi" Creció… -Dijo sarcástico Sirius.

Tonks le miró desde la posición en los brazos de su padre, con una ceja arqueada.

-Era una broma, una broma. –Dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, vamos a comer… No quiero que la comida se enfríe.

Se sentaron los cuatro a la mesa y empezaron a comer.

-Mmm… Esto está muy bueno Andrómeda.

-Gracias Sirius… Es mi receta especial, para un día especial como este.

-Bueno primo, cuéntanos¿que has hecho estos dos meses? –Preguntó Tonks mientras se llevaba una cucharada de arroz con pollo a la boca.

-Pues vivir la vida, como siempre... Tu ya me entiendes… –La guiñó un ojo.

-No solo ella… Todos te entendemos. –Dijo Andrómeda sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería su primo.

La comida siguió entre risas, causadas por Tonks y Sirius. Ted también intervenía, pero su mujer no le dejaba, lo que ocasionó más risas.

-Bueno… -Dijo Andrómeda levantándose. –Voy a llevar al fregadero todo esto.

-Te ayudo cariño. –Dijo Ted.

-De verdad, tu padre es un cursi… Además, se deja mandar demasiado por Andrómeda, aunque le entiendo… por que vaya carácter que se gastan las mujeres Black jeje. Bueno¿y tú?

-¿Yo que? 

-¿Qué tal te va con la independencia, el trabajo y todo eso?

-¡Oh! Pues muy bien, llevo bien los gastos de mi apartamento, el cual esta bastante bien, no es nada del otro mundo peor bueno… No me quejo. –Dijo terminando en una sonrisa. 

-Ya te visitaré.

-Cuando quieras.

-¿Y en qué trabajas? –Preguntó llevándose una copa de vino a los labios.

-Pues soy camarera. –Dijo sonriente.

Sirius escupió todo el vino haciendo un ruido de pedorreta.

Ante esto Tonks se quedó perpleja, pero reaccionó rápidamente soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Estas bien? Jaja.

-Sí… -Dijo aclarándose la garganta. –"Sirius no saques conclusiones" –Pensó. –¿Y en que bar trabajas?

-En uno del centro.

-A ya… -Dijo. -"El que visita Remus es uno del centro… Bueno, hay muchos… No tiene por que ser justo el mismo…" –Volvió a pensar.

-Y… ¿Es bonito el sitio?

-Sí, no está mal. Pagan bien.

-Eso está muy bien.

-Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Bueno… Te lo digo por que tú y yo tenemos mucha complicidad, y mucha confianza el uno en el otro, pero no se lo digas a mis padres, no quiero preocuparlos…

-Escúpelo.

-Prométeme que no se lo dirás, y que no te enfadarás.

-Tonks, ya me estoy enfadando…

-Sirius. –Dijo ella muy seria.

-Esta bien… Dime.

-Bueno… Anoche cuando estaba sirviendo en el bar, entró un grupo de chicos, y uno de ellos que conozco…

-¿Sí?

-Pues… Me acosó un poquito…

-¿Qué te qué! –Dijo furioso Sirius.

-¡Baja la voz, te van a oír! –Dijo Tonks mirando en dirección a la cocina mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para que bajara el tono.

-¿Y qué más pasó?

-Pues un hombre (el cual había tirado antes un café hirviendo encima) les hizo frente, y empezó una batalla en todo el bar.

-¿Y quien era el quemado?

-No le llames así, que la culpa fue mía… Además el me ayudó.

-Bueno¿Quién es el salvador?

-Un tal Remus Lupin. –Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Perdón! –Dijo incrédulo y con los ojos apunto de salírsele de sus órbitas.

-¿Le conoces? –Le preguntó ella. Él seguía boquiabierto, e iba a contestarla sin saber muy bien que decir, pero en ese momento entraron Andrómeda y Ted.

-Ya terminamos allá. –Dijo Andrómeda.

-Yo… Ya me voy a ir… -Dijo Sirius levantándose. 

-¿No te vas a quedar a tomar el postre?

-Lo siento prima, pero no.

-Yo también tengo que irme… El dueño del bar me pidió que abriera yo por la tarde, y ya pronto va a ser la hora. –Se levantaron los dos y se despidieron de Andrómeda y Ted.

-Mamá, papá, traje una bolsa con golosinas, os la dejo en la cocina.

-Gracias hija. –Dijo Ted feliz, ya que le apetecían mucho.

-De verdad, que en esta familia nadie cambia… -Manifestó Andrómeda en voz alta, mientras rodaba los ojos.

Después de dejar la bolsa, se dirigió a la puerta donde Sirius la esperaba.

-Voy a ir a Grimmauld Place, si quieres te acompaño antes.

-No, déjalo primo, muchas gracias. –Le sonrió y saco del bolsillo una rana de chocolate envuelta. –Toma, la cogí de la caja antes.

-Gracias. –Dijo devolviéndola la sonrisa y cogiendo la rana. Se despidieron y cada uno fue a su destino.


	5. Casualidades

**Cuando te ví en el café…**

Cap.5 Casualidades

Sirius llegó a Grimmauld Place y entró rápidamente para buscar a Remus. No le costó mucho ya que en el primer sitio que miró fue en la biblioteca, y como no, allí estaba.

-Nymphadora Tonks.

-¿Cómo? -Dijo sorprendido Remus levantando la vista del libro que tenía.

-La camarera del bar que fuiste anoche. ¿Se llama Tonks?

Remus frunció el ceño. -¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Osea, ¿Sí? -Resopló. -Por que es mi prima segunda, la hija de Andrómeda y Ted.

-¡¿Qué?! -Exclamó incorporándose un poco en el sofá.

-Sí. Ya ves que casualidad...

Remus empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza.

-Remus... Ayer... No paso... Nada más, ¿no?

-¿Qué? ... -Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos. -... ¡¡No!! ¿¿Por quién me tomas??

-Vale, vale. Tenía que preguntar. Además no me importa, ya sois los dos mayorcitos para saber que hacéis.

-No intentaría nada con ella. Y ahora menos sabiendo que es hija de quien es.

-¿Qué importa eso?

-¿Cómo que qué importa? Importa mucho. Se me caería la cara de vergüenza al ver a Andrómeda y a Ted, seguramente pensarían que soy un pervertido que trata de pervertir a su hija.

-No creo... Pero tampoco importa, ella hace casi 6 años que es mayor de edad. Como he dicho antes es lo suficiente mayor para decidir por si sola.

-Bueno, de todas formas ella no elegiría a alguien como yo.

-Quien sabe. Seguimos levantando furor entre las mujeres.

-Sigo pensando que es muy niña.

Sirius rodó los ojos. -Solo nos llevamos con ella unos 13 o 14 años, y no recuerdo que a esa edad tu y yo fuéramos haciendo bebés. Nos llevamos pocos, y aunque fueran muchos más, da igual, en el amor no hay edad.  
-Vale, me has convencido. ¿Pero y qué me dices de mis problemas económicos? ¿O de mi "pequeño problema peludo"?

-Para no sentir nada hacia ella le estas dando muchas vueltas. -Dije sonriendo con picardía.

-Te recuerdo que has sido tú el que ha sacado el tema. -Dije dirigiéndole una mirada amenazadora.

-Pues puedes conseguir un empleo... No es imposible. Y sobre lo otro... La poción te hace efecto, no atacarías ni a una mosca. Podrías pasar por un lobito de peluche.

-No se... Sigo sin verlo. -Dirigió la vista a mi reloj y miró la hora.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-¿Eh? No, es que... Esta tarde iba a ir... De nuevo al bar. Tonks me invitó a un café.

-A... Ya veo... -Sonrió.

-Qué te pasa ahora. -Dijo mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.

-Nada, nada. Que te diviertas.

-No se si voy a ir...

-¿Por qué? De verdad no hay quien te entienda.

-No estoy seguro.

-Anda ve. Luego te arrepentirás sino vas.

-Bueno. -Se levantó. -Voy a ducharme y a vestirme.

-Ese es mi lunático. -Le dio una palmada en el hombro. Después Remus subió y se duchó, cuando estuvo listo bajó ya arreglado.

-Vaya, cualquiera diría que vas a buscar empleo.

-No estoy para bromas Sirius. Nos vemos esta noche.

-Tú tómate tu tiempo. ¡Y suerte en la cita!

-¡No es una cita!

-Sí ya... Eso dicen todos. -Sonrió pícaramente. Ahora fue Remus quien rodó los ojos.

-No cambiaras. -Se fue.

-Desde luego que no. -Dijo cuando ya se había ido, sonriendo orgulloso por ello.


End file.
